Beggin' on Your Knees (episode)
Beggin' On Your Knees was the season premiere of Season 2 and the 21st episode overall of Victorious. It aired on April 5, 2011 to 6.1 million viewers, the highest documented audience of an episode in the series. Click here to watch the episode!. Plot The episode starts out in music class. The teacher explains that everyone must perform a song at the Full Moon Jam, and it can be a duet or a solo. Many people ask Tori to perform with them, but she makes it clear that she's singing a solo. Shortly after, a handsome classmate named Ryder Daniels ask Tori to go out with him, which makes Tori extremely excited. Trina and Jade try to warn her that Ryder has a bad reputation, Trina even warning her that a friend of hers went out with Ryder last year only to get dumped by him without warning. Tori doesn't believe them, and invites Ryder to her house for sushi, with Robbie spying on them during the date in an attempt to find out how to get girls to date him. While Ryder leaves the room for a minute to go to the bathroom, Trina convinces Tori to look through his text messages and discover more about his reputation. When Ryder finds out, he leaves, angry with her. However, the next day, Tori begs him to give her another chance. He agrees, and convinces her to do a duet with him by telling her how nervous he gets when singing alone. Meanwhile, Robbie dresses up like Ryder (and pierces his ear) to try to attract women. He nearly succeeds until the girl he is talking to insists she wouldn't date him because he reminds her too much of Ryder; whom she dated only to get dumped when he got a good grade on their joint project together. She also says she should've known as he dates many girls only to get good grades from them. Robbie passes this information to the rest of the gang, who then check it out with some of the girls Ryder had previously dated to confirm it, and then promptly tell Tori she is being used. Seeking revenge, she asks André to help her write him a song so Ryder will fail and she can expose him for being a liar. She performs Beggin' on Your Knees and leaves Ryder humiliated in front of the whole school. Subplot Cat begins getting calls from North Star, an emergency help line for people that have been in car accidents. Believing that she is really helping, she continues to take the calls, but never really gets the paramedics to come to anyone in need. Songs Featured Beggin' on Your Knees by Tori Vega. Trivia *This was the second Victorious episode to use a song in the episode as its title, the first being Freak the Freak Out. *This episode was filmed during the week of January 19, 2011. *This is the second time Tori says "Well..." in high deep voice, the first one in Wok Star. *This aired after the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. This means that both season premieres of Victorious premiered following the Awards. *The music video for "Beggin' On Your Knees" aired on Nickelodeon on March 12, 2011, after the movie Best Player. *The promo for this episode aired during Sleepover at Sikowitz's. *Starting with this episode, some changes to the looks of the cast will be seen, including: **Trina got a new hairstyle which is straightened and ditches the fringe. **Jade has green streaks in her hair, her hair is darker, her eyebrows are shaped differently and she has a slight tan, compared to the season one episodes where she is noticeably pale. **Robbie's hair is shorter than it was in Season 1. **Cat's hair is noticeably longer. **Beck's hair is slightly shorter than in Season 1. **Andre's dreadlocks are slightly longer than it was in season 1. **Tori started to wear jewelry. *In this episode, Jade said that Beck was born in Canada. Interestingly, Avan Jogia, the actor who portrays Beck, is originally from Canada--he was born and raised in Vancouver, British Columbia. *Ryan Rottman, who played Ryder in this episode, played Joey in the TeenNick show Gigantic . *The opening credits changed for the new season. During the opening credits, it only features few scenes from Season 1, most scenes from Season 2 and Daniella Monet's crediting is earlier than in Season 1. When the title of the show was introduced, you can hear the "O" from VicT'O'''Rious shimmer. Also, Tori sprayed orange paint instead of blue paint on the camera. *NorthStar is a parody of OnStar emergency services. *Tori gets a new PearPhone in this episode, which, according to the cutaways, resembles an actual shape of a pear. *This is the only episode of Season 2 to be directed by Steve Hoefer but not written by Dan Schneider at the same time. *Robbie asks one girl if she would go to the Olive Bargain with him. Olive Bargain is a parody of Olive Garden. *This is the ninth episode in which the title is said. *In a video for this episode on Dan Schneider's YouTube channel ''DanWarp, Elizabeth Gillies revealed that the coffee seen in the show is actually just tinted water. *When Robbie and Rex said the line "Like the wolf, she walks alone...", it can be a possible reference to the Nickelodeon movie The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, which Victoria Justice starred in. *There is a reference from The Bird Scene, near the beginning of the episode. *When Robbie asks Tori where the date is you can see in Tori's Locker that she has a Katy Perry sticker. *This episode holds the record for the highest amount of viewers. *Dan posted on Twitter that when Ryder asks Tori if her family has a bathroom, he also made a joke about it but that line was cut because the episode was too long and "stuff had to go." *In this episode Ryder Daniels dates Tori Vega. In real life, Ryan Rottman, Ryder's actor, formerly dated Victoria Justice, Tori Vega's portrayer. *It is illegal to tamper with a major company such as NorthStar, so realistically Cat would have been arrested (as Tori's father is a police officer). *'Ending Tagline' - "WHAT ABOUT YOUR SPICY TUNA BALLS!?"- Tori. *It is revealed in this episode that André has a great-grandfather who’s 97 years old and that he will have to wait until next year to celebrate his birthday, "Possibly!". *The song Ryder and Tori rehearse is later sung in Jade's audition in Tori Goes Platinum. *The male quartet reappear briefly in Tori Goes Platinum. *'Running Gag': The Quartet bugging their teacher to let them sing as a quartet, and then asking people to be their "Special..." before the person they ask cuts them off angrily. **No members of the Quartet speak alone, and are not heard communicating unless in song. *It's been revealed that Rex never had a mother, as he was saying in sad voice: "I never had a mom". *It’s assumed that given Ryder never sung in the duet with Tori, he likely failed the project, if this grade had a major impact on his final grade in the class, he could likely have failed or went below an acceptable grade average if Hollywood Arts' grading system requires a C+ or higher average if using that system. *When Jade says "You must feel pretty stupid right now", Beck tells her to sit on the steps. She walks over similar in the iCarly episode iLove You when Spencer's date/babysitter tells Carly to go to bed. *Robbie breaks the fourth wall, looking at the audience and smiling when he, dressed as Ryder, believes he's about to get a date. *Robbie asks Tori how to ask girls out, without getting laughed at or sprayed. He has been either maced or pepper sprayed before. *Robbie spies on Tori with binoculars. Robbie, wanting to watch Tori's with Ryder: "I'll hide in the bush on your patio!" Tori: "No, he'll see you!" Robbie: "Well, you never have!" Tori: "Yes... WHAT?!?" Robbie breaks eye contact, and walks away. *This was the ninth episode filmed in Season 2, but the first one to air. Goofs *When Robbie asked Sadie out, he reminded her that she was in his jazz dance class, and Sadie recognized him as "the kid who got kicked in the groin". However, in The Bird Scene, Robbie and Andrè were actually in a ballet class with Sadie when they were both kicked in the groin. Reception *The episode has received mixed reception from fans. Most praised features include the new PearPhone and opening credits, along with Tori's performance at the end and watching the bad character get what he deserved in a fun way. Criticism, however, included Jade's new hairstyle being unfavorable, plus nothing of major note or amusement happening save for the ending performance. The episode premiered after the 2011 Kids Choice Awards to 6.15 million viewers, also the most watched scripted cable telecast of the week and currently the series' biggest audience to date. Quotes Anthony: '''Hold up, hold up. Someone was off key. '''Tori: '''Yeah, who was it? '''Rex: '''Two hints. Robbie and Shapiro. '''Robbie: '''My singing wasn't off! '''Rex: '''Man, your whole life is off. '''Robbie: '''Well, I think maybe.... Tori was off key. '''Tori: '''Well! '''Ryder: '''Uh.. Tori wasn't off. ''(to Tori) ''You were perfect. Really nice tone. '''Tori: ''(to Robbie) Hah! Handsome boy thinks I was perfect! '''Robbie': I'll hide in that bush on your patio. Tori: He'll see you! Robbie: You never have! Tori: I know, but... WHAT? Robbie: walks away Jade: You must feel pretty stupid right now. Beck: Okay, that's a time out! Jade: No! I was just... Beck: Go sit on the steps! André: ALL RIGHT! I guess I'll just have to celebrate my 97-year-old great-grandpa's birthday with him next year—POSSIBLY! Ryder: Were you reading my text messages? Tori: No. *phone beeps* (Tori looks down at screen and looks up) Ryder: Dude! Jade: I don't trust that Ryder guy. Tori: You just hate the idea of anything good to happen to me. Jade: That could not be more true! Robbie: (upset) So why are YOU happy? Tori: Because Ryder Daniels asked me out! Rex: Oooooh, he's hot! (everyone looks at him) '' Stare all you want, I'm secure. '''Jade': I'm just sayin', any guy that hot and that perfect has to be hiding something. André: So, I guess you think Beck is hiding something. Jade: Oh, he was, until I found out. Beck: What...What was I hiding? Jade (angrily) ''That you were born in Canada! ''(walking away) Beck: (walking after her) ''It wasn't a secret! '''Quartet': (singing) Hey, hey, Tori Vega, would you be our very special- Tori: NO! Quartet: (singing) Hey hey, André Harris- André: NO! Trina: (stretches her legs and rubs her butt on the table) Tori: '''You know, we eat on that table. '''Trina: (while rubbing) Sorry. My butt's gotta breathe. (walks across room while stretching) And why make sushi? Tori: 'Cause... I'm gonna surprise my date...Ryder Daniels! Trina: Ryder..? Senior guy, super hot? Tori: Yeah! Trina: Be careful. Tori: Why? Trina: He dates lots of girls. You know my friend Lindsey? (stretches towards piano) Tori: Lindsey doesn't like you. Trina: So? I know her. Tori: angrily Robbie Shapiro! Robbie: (Stands up from behind a bush) Yes? Tori: You're invading my privacy! Robbie: '''Hey, at least I didn't snoop through Ryder's phone. '''Quartet: (singing) You just got burned! Robbie: Like a wolf. Rex: She walks alone. Robbie: like a wolf Rex: Off key! Robbie: You said for sure that Ryder's ear is pierced! Rex: Heheh, yeah I was kidding. Tori Robbie: Is there a reason why girls don't wanna go out with me? Tori: You mean one reason that stands out over all the other reasons? Promo Video:Beggin' On Your Knees Promo Video:On The Victorious Set - Just Filmed!|Behind the scene Gallery Click here to see the photo gallery for Beggin' On Your Knees. References *''Click Here for a sneak peak of the episode!!!!'' *(1) 201 201 201 201 201 01